


Encontros e Desencontros

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aburame Shino - Freeform, Alpha Shino, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom kiba, Eventual Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Inuzuka Kiba - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, ShinoKiba - Freeform, Top Shino, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba é um Ômega dando os primeiros passos nos desafios do Ensino Superior. Aluno do curso de Medicina Veterinária, descobre que a faculdade traz dificuldades muito maiores do que o Ensino Médio, mas está disposto a vencê-los um a um.Nesse contexto surge a primeira oportunidade de aproveitar a festa dos veteranos e Kiba não vai perder a diversão de jeito nenhum!E ele acaba sendo vítima de uma pegadinha maldosa que não apenas mudará sua decisão, mas transformará o resto de sua vida.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba





	1. Oh, some times I gotta feeling...

**Author's Note:**

> * A imagem da capa não me pertence, foi feita pela @Rasqueria (Tara para os íntimos)
> 
> * Foi betada até o capítulo 18 por Samantha Tiger (obrigada por todo o apoio). Do 19 a frente está por minha conta! Perdoem os erros ♥
> 
> * Serão 36 capítulo! Conto com vocês toda sexta feira até o Grand Finale~
> 
> Boa leitura!

Inuzuka Kiba leu a mensagem na tela do celular e não acreditou. Nem soube como se sentir a respeito do texto curto e desanimador. Releu com cuidado, ponderando sobre o que fazer a seguir.

Era quase meia-noite de sábado. Ele estava indo para uma festa da faculdade. Não da faculdade em que estudava, mas da instituição em que seu melhor amigo Uzumaki Naruto estudava. O combinado era de se encontrarem em um ponto do caminho e seguirem juntos na moto de Naruto até a festa dos veteranos.

Kiba frequentava o primeiro ano do curso de Medicina Veterinária na Faculdade Estadual de Konoha, seguindo a tradição de todos os Inuzuka que se graduavam na área e mantinham um cuidado estrito com os bichinhos da Vila de Konoha. Naruto era novato no curso de Gastronomia na Universidade de Konoha, local onde estava acontecendo a festa. 

“Deu ruim :C Não poderei ir! Na próxima a gente vai :D”, era o que dizia o SMS. 

Tinham esperado por aquela oportunidade desde que conseguiram a vaga e o semestre começou. As festas dos veteranos eram lendárias, uma tradição que se repetia há gerações. Kiba se arrumou com esmero, com a jaqueta cinza de pelos na gola e nas mangas, a calça jeans escura e os cabelos charmosamente bagunçados. Até as marcas do clã estavam mais vermelhas!

Deveria desistir? A mensagem do amigo não dava detalhes, mas Naruto parecia bem. Se fosse algo grave ele teria avisado, não? Suspirando, Kiba resolveu ligar para um aplicativo e pedir um motorista. Iria para a festa aproveitar a oportunidade única! Era uma comemoração restrita: apenas veteranos poderiam entrar. A única exceção era para Ômegas, esses conseguiam entrar fácil, mesmo os novatos como Kiba.

Naruto era um Alpha cheio de “contatinhos” e garantiu que entraria apesar de ser daquela casta.

Se Kiba fosse barrado, voltaria para casa. Se estivesse chato ou se sentisse deslocado, voltaria para casa. E terminaria a noite jogando videogame na quitinete em que morava desde que passou no vestibular e começou a estudar. Era mais perto da faculdade do que a casa da mãe.

O motorista chegou em poucos minutos. Tão rápido quanto fez o caminho até o galpão em que seria realizada a festa, um lugar alugado já que os alunos não poderiam fazer bagunça dentro da instituição de ensino. Era um bairro mais afastado, com poucas casas por perto, justamente para que pudessem fazer bagunça e ouvir música alta sem incomodar ninguém.

Assim que desceu do carro Kiba se animou. Conhecia a melodia que entoava abafado, havia vários shifters espalhados na área da frente do galpão, conversando e bebendo, alguns até mesmo dançando sem pudor. Junto à porta dupla de acesso percebeu quatro ou cinco Betas, fazendo o papel de recepcionistas. Caminhou até eles confiante, sabia que era bom de lábia e ótimo no papo o suficiente para convencer aquelas pessoas a deixá-lo entrar.

Nem foi preciso.

Um dos Betas notou sua proximidade, abaixou-se e pegou uma latinha de cerveja de uma caixa de isopor e arremessou para Kiba:

— Limites, moleque. Se beber demais não dirija e se passar mal não vomite no chão do banheiro, a gente que vai limpar depois. — A recomendação era a sério, mas ele sorriu.

Kiba ergueu as sobrancelhas. Então era assim uma festa de veteranos?!

— Divirta-se! — Dessa vez foi uma Beta que recomendou, enquanto mostrava três pacotinhos de preservativo e os colocava no bolso do casaco de Kiba. Ainda deu uma piscadinha insinuante para o rapaz.

— O-obrigado. — Kiba agradeceu ignorando o calorzinho que subiu pelo rosto e entrou no galpão, tendo acesso fácil à festa.

O lugar estava lotado. Enquanto abria a latinha de cerveja e dava um gole no líquido gelado foi analisando: era um salão bem apropriado para festas, dominado por um palco mais ao fundo, onde um Beta fazia o papel de DJ, tocando uma seleção bem agitada de músicas. E uma multidão de shifters dançava no espaço ao redor.

Mantendo-se mais próximo da parede, Kiba começou a andar por ali, bebendo e tentando reconhecer alguém, ocasionalmente balançando ao som da música convidativa. A festa ia bem animada, talvez até arriscasse dançar um pouco mais tarde.

Terminou a primeira latinha e ficou em dúvida se encontraria um bar para comprar a segunda ou teria que ir até à entrada e pedir mais. Tentando desvendar essa charada continuou caminhando e assim notou uma porta na parede contrária de onde estava a entrada.

Descobriu que ali era acesso aos banheiros e a um salão menor e também cheio de jovens empolgados. Ao invés de um palco, no fundo, descobriu algumas mesas alinhadas e sobre elas vários recipientes com ponche e alguns shifters se servindo.

— Isso que é festa! — Kiba exclamou ao conseguir acesso à mesa através das pessoas que se aglomeravam. Abasteceu um copo descartável com a bebida e encheu a mão com alguns aperitivos que recobriam o tampo da mesa. — Universitário é outro nível!

Ao invés de voltar para o salão de danças ficou por ali mesmo, completando o copo com tanta facilidade quanto forrava o estômago com os pestisquinhos. Aquele era um ponto estratégico (e não apenas porque ele preferisse comer e beber a dançar...) já que conseguia ver as pessoas vindo se abastecer. Deu-se conta de que não conhecia ninguém até o momento, o que não era impeditivo, já que não precisava de muito para se divertir: o copo cheio e a os dentes mastigando eram mais do que suficiente.

E foi graças a esse ponto estratégico que aconteceu o encontro que mudaria toda a vida de Kiba ao proporcionar-lhe um momento agradável, algo natural que deveria ser seguro e que; por uma força maior do que a do destino e não tão mística, não o foi.

Um Alpha se aproximou da mesa. Uma presença que chamou a atenção de Kiba por diversos fatores. O rapaz não saberia dizer se a figura exótica coberta com um longo casaco verde acinzentado, óculos escuros e um capuz ou a própria essência alheia lhe chamou a atenção. A verdade é que seu lado Ômega ficou instigado e o lado racional compartilhou do interesse.

Acompanhou o avançar daquele Alpha enquanto ele ia atrás do ponche, parecendo caminhar ao lado de um Beta à qual Kiba sequer prestou atenção, esquecido até mesmo do petisco meio mordido em sua mão.

Talvez a mirada tenha sido intensa a ponto de chamar a atenção do desconhecido que olhou ao redor como se procurasse, até que os olhos protegidos por lentes escuras pareceram se fixar em Kiba que sentiu os pelinhos da nuca se arrepiarem e o baixo ventre formigar. O coração bateu disparado no peito quando percebeu que o Alpha veio caminhando em sua direção após encher o próprio copo.

Em segundos venceu a pequena distância que os separava.

— Olá. — Cumprimentou. A voz grave era aprazível.

— Olá. — Kiba sorriu expondo os dentinhos afiados. — Que festa foda, hein?

— Sim, está muito divertida. Como se chama?

— Kiba. Meu nome é Kiba. E o seu? — Deu um gole na bebida, sem parar de encarar o outro.

— Shino. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Kiba deu outro gole na bebida, desviando os olhos. Sentiu o rosto corar e agradeceu por usar as marcas do clã que disfarçavam a reação. Podia sentir a atenção alheia toda em si, e a sensação era ótima. Adorava quando reconheciam suas qualidades e era óbvio que os atributos físicos foram o que atraiu aquele Alpha.

Notou que ele não parecia muito mais velho, provavelmente veterano de algum curso. Mas não perguntou, não estava ali atrás de mais nada a não ser diversão.

— Quer dançar...? — Perguntou despretensioso.

O Alpha deu um passo mais a frente, sem medo de invadir o espaço pessoal do Ômega. A proximidade inesperada fez Kiba voltar a mirá-lo, tendo que erguer o rosto de leve. Shino era bem mais alto do que ele.

— Não gosto de dançar. — Shino recusou o convite. Não deu nem tempo de Kiba desanimar antes de emendar: — Quer ir para um lugar mais calmo?

O sorriso que o Ômega ofertou foi resposta mais do que contundente. Para que não restasse dúvida fez questão de colocar a aceitação em palavras:

— Claro!

Shino o segurou de leve pelo cotovelo e puxou, dando indicação de qual caminho seguir por entre os shifters espalhados por perto. Rapidamente retornaram ao salão de danças e saíram pela porta principal. Kiba não precisou de mais detalhes para entender o destino de ambos, à medida que visualizou os vários automóveis parados em um improvisado estacionamento.

Fazia tempo que não dava uns amassos dentro de um carro. A perspectiva fez uma dose de adrenalina correr rápido pelas veias, como se o sangue tivesse virado fogo líquido.

Tinha vindo até a festa atrás de diversão e era justamente isso que iria conseguir!


	2. Noite agradável de chamegos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!!

A posição era incômoda. E muito excitante. Tanto quanto os beijos e carícias que trocavam dentro do automóvel de Shino, um veículo popular não muito novo, cujo banco do motorista fora reclinado ao máximo para que o dono pudesse se acomodar sobre ele enquanto Kiba sentava em seu colo.

Estavam a um bom tempo trocando beijos calmos, explorando a química entre ambos e testando qual o limite para a intimidade daquela noite. Mãos de dedos grandes se insinuavam por baixo do casaco de Kiba, apalpando e tateando a pele quente, massageando com firmeza e arrancando gemidos ocasionais de aprovação.

Kiba segurava nos dois lados do rosto de Shino, empenhado em caprichar na sequência de beijos, brindando-o com mordidinhas ousadas nos lábios finos e raspões de leve com as presinhas proeminentes. Choramingou quando sentiu o outro tocá-lo com carinho nos mamilos, do mesmo jeito que gemia baixinho quando o acariciava na cintura, dois dos pontos mais sensíveis em seu corpo.

Sem que percebesse começou a mover os quadris, tentando ignorar o câmbio que pressionava sua perna numa posição um tanto ruim e provocando o Alpha com a estimulação. O interior do carro esquentou com o movimento ousado do Ômega.

Aqueles momentos iniciais de intimidade serviram para mostrar que estavam bem à vontade um com o outro, o bastante para Kiba mover uma das mãos até o bolso do casaco e puxar as camisinhas que ganhou mais cedo ao chegar à festa.

— Que me diz? — Perguntou baixinho, ofegante e transbordando de segundas intenções.

As mãos ao redor de sua cintura apertaram com mais firmeza e Kiba gemeu um tanto languido.

— Vieram no momento certo. — A voz do Alpha saiu rouca denunciando o estado em que ele se encontrava.

Dando uma risadinha suspeita, Kiba afastou-se um pouco e empurrou o corpo para trás tentando liberar espaço. Devagar abriu os botões do longo casaco do outro e os afastou na medida em que a restrição de movimentos permitia. Não pediu permissão para abrir a calça de Shino, e foi com um gesto em conjunto que conseguiram puxá-la, junto com a boxer.

O interior do carro era iluminado apenas pela luz da lua crescente, com claridade o bastante para Kiba poder admirar o corpo daquele que estava prestes a se tornar seu amante. Salivou apenas de observar o pênis grande e grosso que acomodou na palma da mão, sentindo as veias que o contornavam pulsar. Já havia uma semiereção mostrando quanto excitado ele estava.

Chegou a passar a língua pelos lábios, mas descartou rápido a hipótese de oferecer um oral antes e matar própria a vontade. Nem um malabarista conseguiria contorcer as costas no aperto daquele carro. Conformou-se em um trato com a mão, fechando os dedos ao redor do pênis de Shino e dando início a uma suave fricção. Recebeu um ofego satisfeito em retribuição quando o Alpha suspirou em deleite.

— Isso...

Kiba sorriu de lado por notar as mãos em sua cintura apertando um pouco mais forte. Continuou massageando o falo que foi endurecendo até alcançar a ereção completa, digna da excitação que Shino sentia. A cabeça avermelhada gotejou o pré-gozo e ajudou na estimulação fazendo os dedos de Kiba deslizarem para cima e para baixo com mais agilidade, espalhando aquele líquido pelo membro rígido.

Sem parar a estimulação, devolveu as camisinhas ao bolso ficando com apenas uma, que levou aos lábios para partir a embalagem com os dentes afiados. Parou a masturbação, alegrinho por ouvir o resmungo da insatisfação alheia (como era bom com as mãos!!) e concentrou-se em vestir o Alpha com a camisinha, com cuidado e sem pressa. Tratava-se de um tamanho padrão, que foi revestindo o rapaz com certa dificuldade, prova de que o pênis era um pouco maior do que o “padrão”.

Secretamente Kiba pediu para que não fosse muito desconfortável para Shino, já que não tinha camisinhas maiores, nem vontade de interromper a transa ali. Também não era temerário para fazer sexo com um desconhecido sem proteção. Ou seja, teriam que se virar com aquelas mesmo. Por sorte o látex cedeu ao limite e com uma paciência que não lhe pertencia Kiba foi deslizando a camisinha até que estivesse toda esticada e vestindo bem aquele pênis suculento.

— Que visão! — Riu satisfeito.

A resposta do Alpha foi segurá-lo pela nuca e puxá-lo para um beijo afoito, diferente dos que trocaram até o momento. Era uma carícia voraz, quase selvagem, no qual Shino ganhou um pequeno corte no lábio inferior graças a um dos dentinhos de Kiba, que se deixou levar pela urgência alheia e foi menos cuidadoso na retribuição.

As mãos na cintura de Kiba se moveram e encontraram o cós da calça tratando de abrir o botão e o zíper. O Ômega travou as pernas e as usou como alavanca para erguer um pouco os quadris de modo que Shino pôde puxar o jeans e a boxer do rapaz até o meio das coxas, o bastante para consumarem o ato.

Foi a vez de Shino tocar Kiba, segurando-lhe o pênis pela cabeça e usando o polegar para estimular a fenda na pontinha, com acuidade certeira. Um arrepio eriçou os pelinhos da nuca de Kiba e faz uma onda de bem estar entorpecer os músculos de seu corpo. Ele gemeu um tom falsete que o envergonharia caso estive ciente de algo além do polegar se insinuando pelo ponto tão íntimo, deslizando gentil pelo vãozinho enquanto o membro endurecia de excitação.

Ainda gemendo Kiba inclinou um pouco as costas e apoiou a testa na curva do ombro de Shino, encobrindo a visão do Alpha, mas ele não precisava ver para continuar a masturbação. Estava com os dedos bem encaixados no lugar certo, apenas aumentou um pouco a pressão que o polegar fazia, pra cima e para baixo, hora mais rápido, hora mais lento, até sentir um líquido umedecendo sua mão, o anúncio do orgasmo que vinha certeiro.

— E-eu... vou... — Kiba segurou nos ombros de Shino, um tanto desajeitado. As forças lhe faltaram e o fôlego falhou, pois o Alpha não parou com a estimulação até o Ômega gozar em sua mão, lambuzando a palma e os dedos. O corpo inteiro se tencionou, naqueles instantes em que duraram o orgasmo intenso e surpreendente. Kiba nunca havia gozado de ser acariciado naquele local por outra pessoa que não ele mesmo durante as joviais punhetas na adolescência.

Aos poucos a respiração se acalmou, assim como as batidas do coração. Fez menção de relaxar, mas Shino não deixou. O Alpha moveu uma perna de leve, dando a entender que Kiba deveria erguer o quadril. Assim que foi obedecido, Shino ajudou a dar equilíbrio segurando-o pela cintura e então levou a outra mão para o traseiro do Ômega, que sentiu os dedos lambuzados de sêmen insinuando-se pelo vão entre suas nádegas. Em seguida a sensação de ter o próprio gozo ainda morno sendo espalhado pelos dedos do Alpha.

— Não tenho nada para ajudar — Shino sussurrou contra a orelha de Kiba que ainda descansava a testa em seu ombro.

O rapaz até tentou dizer que o preservativo vinha lubrificado por padrão, mas calou-se. Podia sentir o dedo indicador circulando seu ânus, ativando as terminações nervosas e compreendeu que aquele gesto tinha mais de provocação do que qualquer outra coisa. Gemeu ao invés de explicar.

— Relaxe... — a voz rouca do Alpha serviu como um estimulante a mais, num tom que fez o lado Ômega de Kiba se agitar.

Como responder tendo aquela parte específica sendo tocada com tanto cuidado, num preparo suave e bem vindo. Sem qualquer aviso o indicador deslizou fácil, penetrando o corpo de Kiba e descobrindo a mornura úmida que era seu interior. Então um segundo dedo se assomou, sem pressa, dois dígitos explorando e preparando o caminho para algo muito maior.

Os gemidos de Kiba se tornaram mais ritmados, dando a certeza de que Shino estava fazendo bem. O terceiro dedo encontrou resistência maior trazendo certo desconforto. Fez as mãos nos ombros de Shino se fecharem com maior pressão. O Alpha entendeu o recado e moveu os dígitos com mais cuidado, lentamente, até um suspiro escapar pelos lábios do outro rapaz.

— Posso...? — Shino perguntou baixinho quando achou que tinha preparado o bastante. Ele usou o sêmen para facilitar a penetração dos dedos. A camisinha ajudaria com resto do sexo.

— Vem... Quero você... — O tom languido surpreendeu a ambos. Nem o próprio Kiba se imaginaria soando manhoso num momento como aquele. As bochechas esquentaram e ele deu graças aos céus por estar com o rosto bem escondido.

O lado Alpha de Shino mais do que aprovou a súplica. E obedeceu sem questionar. Juntos, buscaram a melhor posição dentro daquele carro compacto para que pudessem se encaixar, ato que se consumou quando Kiba se ajeitou bem e foi descendo os quadris, com a ajuda de ambas as mãos de Shino que agora o seguravam pela cintura. E o corpo foi baixando devagar contra o pênis ereto que forçou passagem na entradinha relutante em recebê-lo.

Quando a ponta do pênis venceu a resistência do ânus apertado, Kiba gemeu dolorido. Estava grato pelo Alpha controlar a descida, fazendo com que o Ômega avançasse devagarinho para minimizar a dor.

— Porra, cara... — Kiba deu uma risadinha meio sem folego. — Teu pau é muito grande...

A frase que era uma reclamação e soou como elogio, terminou com um suspiro de alívio, o pênis entrara por completo, possuindo e alargando o canal alheio, de tal modo que Kiba se sentiu preenchido, realmente preenchido pela primeira vez na vida.

— Está tudo bem? — A voz calma não revelava o quão excitado Shino estava. Mas algo fluía do Alpha e atingia o Ômega, todo o prazer que o homem sentia por empalar-se no aconchego oferecido, um abrigo confortável, morno e vivo, cujos movimentos involuntários masturbavam seu membro.

— Acho que... — Gemeu. — É o maior que... Já me comeu. Capricha aí...

Shino não precisou de nova ordem, fez Kiba erguer o quadril de modo que boa parte do pênis saísse, para baixar em seguida. Primeiro testando o limite do Ômega, pois ele ainda sentia um pouco de dor pela penetração. Logo ganhando velocidade à medida que o vai-e-vem funcionava como estímulo na entradinha, aumentando a sensibilidade através da fricção. E quando menos esperavam o que começou modesto se tornou um verdadeiro cavalgar. Com Kiba subindo e descendo o próprio quadril cada vez mais rápido, tanto quanto os gemidos de deleite fugiam por seus lábios.

A cabeça do pênis pressionou-lhe a próstata enquanto estava perdido no prazer trazido pelas estocadas frenéticas e foi tão inesperado e gostoso que o fez gritar. Bom de um jeito que o obrigou a soltar os ombros do Alpha e segurar-lhe o rosto para trocar um beijo, aprofundando ainda mais o momento de intimidade. Shino teve dificuldade em responder a urgência do beijo, concentrado e ir de encontro ao traseiro do Ômega, entrando e saindo, forçando passagem e acertando-o de novo e de novo na próstata.

A cada vez Kiba achava que perderia a sanidade. Uma tensão se espalhou pelo corpo, enrijecendo os músculos até a ponta dos pés. A respiração saia aos borbotões, inspirando abrupto, tão sem folego quanto o Alpha.

Kiba gozou primeiro, incapaz de aguentar mais. Sêmen quente minou do pênis em riste, meio comprimido entre ambos os corpos e fornecendo uma dupla estimulação indefensável: era penetrado por trás e masturbado pela frente. O líquido esbranquiçado lambuzou principalmente as roupas do Alpha, que sequer notou, pois ele próprio gozou em seguida, jorrando abundante a semente que foi toda aprisionada no preservativo que evolvia seu pênis.

Por segundos houve apenas a respiração descompassada e gemidinhos ocasionais que vinham dos lábios de Kiba, cujo corpo ainda estava fragilizado pela intensidade do orgasmo.

— Porra cara... — Ele riu baixinho. — Você me estragou. Nunca mais quero saber de pau pequeno na vida! — Debochou quando se viu mais recuperado.

Apesar das palavras grosseiras algo de acalento fluía daquele Ômega, uma satisfação pura e tocante, que fez Shino agir por impulso e abraçá-lo contra o peito com carinho inusitado, surpreendendo a ambos.

— Meu ego agradece. — Rebateu com humor.

— Quer gastar as outras camisinhas?

A onda de luxuria que emanou do Alpha mostrou-se resposta mais do que contundente. O casal usou (e muito bem) todas as camisinhas que Kiba ganhou. O interior daquele carro demoraria a ver rodadas de sexo tão intensas!

=====

Por fim Shino perguntou o que Kiba faria, oferecendo uma carona caso o rapaz quisesse ir embora também. O Ômega agradeceu e negou a oferta, pretendia aproveitar a festa um pouco mais. E essa foi a despedida que os fez seguir cada um seu próprio rumo.

Kiba tentou limpar a roupa na pia do banheiro e conseguiu se deixar mais apresentável. Voltou para o salão onde estava a bebida e os petiscos disfarçando o andar capenga gingando de leve como se acompanhasse a música agitada. A animação era grande, tanta quanto a que o dominava. Sua essência satisfeita irradiava agradável, acabou atraindo algumas pessoas com quem ficou conversando enquanto bebia e petiscava algo. Até arriscou uns passos de dança, que saíram engraçados por causa do traseiro dolorido!

A madrugada ia pelo meio quando o cansaço bateu à porta. Ele se despediu das pessoas com quem conversara brevemente e usou o aplicativo para chamar um motorista. Em pouco tempo regressava à quitinete pequenina, para um banho breve depois do qual vestiu um confortável pijama, finalizando os preparativos para dormir.

Ao recostar a cabeça no travesseiro suspirou, certo de que aquela festa seria sempre uma agradável memória no futuro. Sem sequer desconfiar de que graças a tal noite sua vida acabaria mudando por completo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh esse fogo da juventude...
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Kiba todo pitiquinho, feliz com a noite que rendeu ♥


	3. Pagando o pedágio da vida adulta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo de EnDen pra vocês! Apreciem sem moderação ♥

Os planos de Kiba para o domingo envolviam a decisão de ficar na cama até meio-dia e passar o resto do dia jogando e bebendo cerveja. Mas por volta de dez horas da manhã foi acordado pelo som insistente do celular. Atendeu com má vontade, sem prestar atenção em quem fazia a ligação, mas despertou rápido ao ouvir a voz da irmã e o tom de urgência que acompanhava suas breves palavras.

Havia acontecido um acidente com um carro de transporte bovino, vários animais se feriram, alguns foram levados para a clínica e os mais graves precisavam de socorro no local do acidente. Kiba não era formado ainda, mas ajudava na clínica veterinária da família desde sempre, do modo que era possível.

Imediatamente saltou da cama, trocou de roupa e saiu sem comer nada. A cabeça latejando de leve e o estômago meio enjoado, sinais clássicos de ressaca. Daquela vez usou a própria moto para ir ao distrito em que ficava a casa de sua mãe, evitou o veículo na noite anterior porque estaria de carona com o amigo, além disso sabia que beberia e nunca era uma boa combinação com volante, principalmente de uma motocicleta. Kiba era impulsivo e esquentado, não burro. Valorizava demais a vida que tinha. Sua única vida.

Assim que chegou à clínica se viu envolvido com a tragédia. Passou a ajudar do seu jeito, sofrendo ao ver como alguns animais estavam feridos, dois a ponto de serem sacrificados. Belos animais que voltavam de uma exposição pecuária e tiveram um triste destino.

Tsume e Hana, sua mãe e irmã, agradeceram a ajuda quando terminaram o trabalho e a noite já ia avançada. Cansado demais para voltar à quitinete aceitou o convite irrecusável de Tsume de dormir no quarto antigo e aproveitar a refeição caseira e deliciosa que a mãe preparava.

Foi um dia longo e exaustivo, triste. Kiba aprendeu muito com as duas mulheres de sua família, lições importantes que saberia valorizar quando se formasse e voltasse ali como um médico veterinário competente.

=====

Na segunda-feira voltou para o minúsculo apartamento em que vivia e cabulou as aulas da manhã. Não teria tempo mesmo, não queria chegar atrasado. Mas as da tarde precisava assistir de qualquer jeito. Eram ministradas por Kabuto-sensei, e mesmo sendo início de semestre o Beta havia pegado uma antipatia astronômica de Kiba, mostrando nas poucas semanas de curso que faria o impossível para dificultar a vida do rapaz.

A maldade preferida era colocar defeito em todos os trabalhos que ele lhe entregava e tirar pontos por besteiras. Se vacilasse um mínimo que fosse, Kiba sabia que perderia a matéria só pela impaciência do professor. Podia reclamar e bater de frente, questionando as atitudes injustas, mas decidiu que não faria isso. Manteria o gênio forte sob controle e tentaria não ser tão impulsivo respondendo com mau-humor. No colégio, sua mãe sempre era chamada por causa do péssimo comportamento. Na faculdade, sabia que era o responsável pelos próprios atos. E queria enfrentar tudo como um adulto.

Ele sentiu mais um pouco do peso da intolerância na segunda-feira mesmo, durante a aula. Kabuto passou um trabalho extenso (realmente extenso) de Antropologia Social, e dividiu a sala em duplas para não ser tão difícil. A dupla que ele escolheu para Kiba? Um aluno que tinha aparecido no primeiro dia de aula e em nenhum mais, Kiba sequer se lembrava se a pessoa era um Alpha, Beta ou Ômega! Em resumo: tinha uma dupla, mas faria o trabalho sozinho…

Depois das aulas regulares foi para o Bukatsu. Atividades extra não eram obrigatórias na faculdade, exceto para alunos como ele, que conseguiu uma excelente bolsa para praticar Judô e defender a Faculdade nas competições. Kiba fora o primeiro Ômega a vencer os três anos consecutivos na categoria, tanto nos intercolegiais quanto nos jogos de inverno. Chegou a competir nos Jogos Nacionais representando Konoha e levou a medalha de Bronze, algo que nenhum outro da casta conseguiu antes, trazendo honra e orgulho para a família e garantindo a bolsa no curso que tanto queria!

Esse foi um alívio e tanto para eles, pois pesava menos no bolso de Tsume que teria que se sacrificar mais, mesmo com a ajuda de Hana, para bancar as mensalidades, o aluguel da quitinete e despesas diárias do filho caçula. E, por esse motivo, Kiba vinha buscando um arubaito e um salário regular para liberar Hana e Tsume de vez, já tinha dezenove anos e sabia se virar bem, tudo estava dando muito certo naquele começo de semestre.

Deu algumas voltas pelos arredores, desanimando em pouco tempo. Todos os “contrata-se” eram oferta de emprego com horários paralelos aos da faculdade, não era o que precisava. Resolveu voltar para casa, para terminar o dia com um bom macarrão instantâneo e uma cerveja. Talvez um pouco de vídeogame antes de dormir. Cometeu o erro de dar uma espiadinha no celular em busca do tema do trabalho e quase caiu para trás.

Mudou drasticamente os planos: era muito mais amplo do que imaginara a princípio. Não tinha a menor pista de como encontrar o parceiro de dupla e depender dele só o faria perder tempo. Queria se formar bem e não dar margem para o professor pegar no seu pé. Deixou os planos preguiçosos de lado e se jogou na pesquisa. Eram escolhas de alguém que estava crescendo, até mesmo Kiba compreendia que não podia brincar para sempre.

=====

E nesse ritmo pesado se passou o primeiro bimestre. Quando Kiba menos esperava deram-se início à semana de provas, época em que já se sentia exausto. Pegou logo o jeito de Kabuto-sensei, conseguindo ignorar as alfinetadas e entregar trabalhos medianos. Todo seu esforço era solitário, porque a outra metade da dupla nunca aparecia e era sempre com ele que o Beta organizava. O aluno desconhecido parecia ter desistido, mas não cancelara a matrícula oficialmente, fato que ajudava Kabuto a perturbar Kiba sempre que possível.

A matéria de Kabuto não era a única preocupação do Ômega, evidentemente. Cursava um total de seis disciplinas naquele primeiro semestre, cada professor esquecido das demais matérias, exigindo leituras e debates, pesquisas e apresentação em sala de aula. A quantidade de conteúdo era exorbitante.

Como as classificatórias para o Interfacul se aproximavam, o capitão do Clube de Judô mostrou-se mais exigente com o desempenho dos titulares, e isso incluía Kiba, um dos dois únicos Ômegas que participavam da equipe, mesmo ele ainda não tendo se tornado titular. Kiba era a maior esperança de uma vitória, o que lhe custou horas extra de treino e dedicação. O capitão era um Beta que não fazia distinção entre as castas: fosse Alpha, Beta ou Ômega, tratava a todos com igualdade e cobrava resultados com idêntica rigidez.

“Entrou na chuva é pra se molhar”, costumava afirmar antes de colocar os integrantes para correr em volta do ginásio ou fazer flexões como aquecimento. Tal jovem não via diferenças entre as castas, mas elas existiam inquestionáveis. Alphas tiravam os exercícios de letra, Betas demonstravam certo grau de dificuldade, mas para os dois Ômegas cada bateria cobrava um preço excessivo. Ambos se esforçavam ao máximo, principalmente Kiba, que estava acostumado a ser tratado com certa deferência, como se sua casta agisse como limitador.

E tal sensação de equidade foi diminuindo um pouco inversamente proporcional a cobrança que aumentava, tanto na questão dos estudos quanto na atividade extra. Pouco a pouco ele foi obrigado a admitir que estava mais exaustivo do que poderia suportar, se continuasse no ritmo acelerado, não daria conta. Talvez até entrasse em colapso.

Reconhecer os limites não era algo a que Kiba estivesse familiarizado. Por isso acabou demorando um pouco demais para decidir falar com o capitão e pedir uma rotina de exercícios mais adequada. Antes que tomasse essa decisão, surpreendeu a todos os demais companheiros de equipe que corriam em um grupo massivo ao redor da quadra, animados pelos gritos do capitão.

— Um! Dois!! — o Beta incentivava.

— DESCANSAR DEPOIS! — respondiam os demais enquanto corriam velozes.

— Três! Quatro!

— PARAR É PARA OS FRACOS! — a harmonia era inegável.

— Um! Do… — não terminou com o jargão. Ele perdeu a reação por alguns segundos ao assistir ao pequeno batalhão avançar uniforme, todos numa combinação de fazer inveja, exceto por um deles, um dos Ômegas que avançou mais devagar, com uma expressão contrariada na face marcada com triângulos vermelhos, e desabou de joelhos no chão, silencioso, antes de perder os sentidos por completo.

=====

Inuzuka Kiba demorou poucos segundos para reconhecer o lugar onde estava, com certeza a enfermaria da faculdade. Nunca esteve ali naqueles três meses de aula, mas não diferia muito da enfermaria do colégio.

— Olá — uma Beta se aproximou sorrindo — Sou Anko, a enfermeira de plantão. Como se sente?

— Como se tivesse sido pisoteado por uma manada de elefantes. — Kiba resmungou ainda deitado no leito.

— Descanse um pouco mais. Nessa época do ano é normal se exceder nas atividades. Você é o terceiro que veio hoje. — Ela sorriu com simpatia. — Já avisei seu contato de segurança, logo ele chega aqui. Enquanto isso vou fazer algumas perguntas, responda com sinceridade, okay?

— Okay — Kiba concordou tranquilo. Seu contato de segurança era o Naruto, além de ser mais rápido para ele chegar, não preocupava a mãe por motivos bobos.

Não reclamou da ordem da enfermeira para descansar. Naquele instante ele se sentia realmente exausto, tanto que acabou adormecendo antes mesmo de ouvir a primeira questão.

Anko-sensei sorriu e ajeitou o lençol sobre o Ômega. Ela se penalizava pela alta cobrança na educação superior, que desgastava aquela casta acima das demais. Era parte do rito de transição, a passagem definitiva para a vida adulta. Um caminho que vários shifters escolhiam trilhar, lutando com todas as forças. Anko respeitava isso, mas ainda assim sentia um pouco de pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando eu penso na época da faculdade fico me perguntando como sobrevivi xD

**Author's Note:**

> Até sexta!! Yuhull ♥ senti falta disso semana passada. E domingo tem fanfic nova, se chamará "O seu pior pesadelo" e é meio pesada, veste o colete! Hehe


End file.
